kamenriderkivafandomcom-20200214-history
Wedding March: Time of Parting
is the forty-third episode of Kamen Rider Kiva. It features the death of Mio Suzuki. Synopsis to be added Plot In 1986, after Yuri loses to the godly Silkworm Fangire, Maya forces the forest guardian back into her stone form with Yuri annoyed about being saved by a Fangire. The two women resume their search for Otoya, whose Life Energy is being sucked out of him with Kivat-bat the 2nd keeping an eye on him. Otoya pleads with Kivat-bat the 2nd, making his final request to play his violin one last time. Using the violin music as a beacon, Maya and Yuri manage to make it in time as Maya and the King fight each other. While the escaping Otoya and Yuri are encountered by the Silkworm Fangire which Otoya destroys with the Ixa system, Dark Kiva defeats the Pearlshell Fangire as she finally admits that she does love Otoya, forcing the King to strip Maya of her Fangire title and powers as punishment for her betrayal. In 2008, Saga nearly kills Kiva but stops their fight due his younger brother being unable to fight back seriously. Shima, keeping what happened to him a secret, assigns Wataru to be his bodyguard against the Sungazer Fangire the Fangire Hunters presumed are hunting down. However, while on a jog, Shima suddenly runs off and becomes the Sungazer Fangire with Keisuke fighting him as Rising Ixa, exposing him as Shima, leaving everyone confused as he runs off. Confronting Taiga as Shima arrives, Wataru learns that Taiga saved his life by transplanting into the man's body a bit of Fangire power. Making a visit to the cafe, Shima is found by Keisuke who attempts to kill him on command, but couldn't do it. The next day, Shima apologizes to Wataru for his mistrust before running off as the Fangire power that's to manifest. Elsewhere, Taiga and Mio begin the Fangire marriage ritual until Mio attempts to kill him. The Bishop blocks her path until ordered to let her go while denying her intent to kill him. Taiga later finds Shima as he finally got used to his Fangire body. Attempting to kill him, Shima is shattered by Saga, provoking Wataru in fighting his brother without restraint as Mio and the Bishop watch the half brothers' battle from afar. Kiva has the upper hand over Saga until Mio intervenes at the last second and receives the Emperor Moon Break intended for Saga. Finding Mio near death, Wataru receives the ring he gave her and places it on her finger before she crystallizes and shatters in his arms. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : * : Form Changes Kiva: 'Emperor Form '''Ixa: '''Save Mode, Risng Ixa '''Saga: '''Saga Form '''Dark Kiva: '''Dark Kiva Form Errors *''to be added Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 42, . *'''Viewership: 5.9% * aka The Wedding March in C Minor, as its name implies, is a music piece reserved for weddings that is traditionally played on a church pipe organ. It was composed by in 1842 and was originally composed as accompanying music for the Shakespearean play A Midsummer Night's Dream. However, it became popular at weddings after the marriage of Victoria Adelaide Mary Louisa, Princess Royal of Britain and her husband Prince Fredrick William of Prussia in 1858, when the bride requested the March to be played at her wedding. *First time Wataru transforms to Kiva Emperor Form without Kivat or Tasulot. **Strangely, Kiva has Kivat and Tatsulot on his buckle and hand, considering the fact Wataru transformed the way Fangires do. DVD releases Kamen Rider Kiva Volume 11 features episodes 41-44: Lullaby: Release the Heart, The Power of Love: The King's Anger, Wedding March: Time of Parting and Punk: Back to Father. Blu-ray Box 3 comes with 16 episodes. External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢結婚行進曲・別れの時｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢結婚行進曲・別れの時｣ Category:Episodes